


Plugged

by decendium



Series: onghwangniel threesomes [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Polygamy, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, kinda ooc kinda rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: A OngHwangNiel threesome. (Daniel had a butt-plug put inside him all day.)





	Plugged

**Author's Note:**

> I rehashed and slightly refined an [older fic of mine on LJ, with OngHwangniel](https://voiceinthedust.livejournal.com/5663.html) because I can. They're at college/university age.

 

 

 

“Please hyung, get it out of me, please," Daniel whines, shifting restlessly in a futile search for relief.

 

Daniel is naked and spread open on the mattress, a few beads of precome leaking out from the slit of his long cock. Seongwoo smirks playfully, sitting in between Daniel’s tensed legs and watching him clench down onto the butt plug inside of him.

 

“F-Fuck!” Daniel yells when Seongwoo sets the plug to vibrate, the toy pressing against his prostate and sending shocks right up his spine.

 

“You’ll have to wait until Minhyun gets back from class, we promised each other,” Seongwoo says with much restraint, feeling his dick harden further at the sight of Daniel arching off their bed.

 

Seongwoo gives Daniel a gentle smile, before fondly combing Daniel’s damp bangs to the side of his forehead. It wouldn’t hurt anyone to have a little fun with Daniel while waiting for their lover to get back. Daniel lets out a soft sob, breathing deeply while the plug vibrates almost painfully inside him, the sex toy wedged so firmly in his ass since morning.

 

It was Minhyun’s horrible idea and Seongwoo was just as horrible for agreeing with it. Daniel had spent his day struggling to walk with the plug poking at his spot with every step he took and squirming in his seat during lectures, trying to not put too much pressure on it.

 

Daniel only has himself to blame, for agreeing to their increasingly kinky methods of foreplay. But it was worth it, Daniel had gotten so pampered earlier in the morning with kisses and cuddles. Besides, Daniel could ask Seongwoo and Minhyun to wear the butt plug for a whole day next time - he’s really looking forward to it.

 

Except, Daniel’s patience is running onto a low.

 

“I can’t wait anymore, it’s _vibrating on_ my spot,” Daniel gasps out, his soft lips parting for breath between words. Daniel is feeling impossibly raw and needy now, after having the plug inside him for the whole day. He wants to find relief – wants to be filled so deep and so good, he _needs_ it. “Seongwoo, fuck me, _please._ ”

 

“Wait a while more Niel, Minhyun is on his way,” Seongwoo playfully assures before pushing the vibrating plug deeper into Daniel. It makes the younger moan loudly, unable to do anything but shiver and clench down uncontrollably onto the toy. It makes a knot of heat burst inside Seongwoo, watching Daniel’s puffy rim spasm hotly onto the flared base of the plug. “Fuck, why isn’t Minhyun here yet?

 

“You’re horrible,” Daniel hisses. “I’m going to die without getting to come.”

 

“I could say the same,” Seongwoo grunts while the want in his dick heavily agrees. Daniel’s already bare naked and open for taking, pleading almost. “I want to fuck you too, but we promised Minhyun to wait for him today.”

 

“This sucks, didn’t his class end quite some time ago,” Daniel complains, a shiver shaking his frame when Seongwoo strokes his thighs possessively, the slow drag of his nimble fingers familiar. “Seongwoo, please fuck me already, we can get Minhyun to join when he comes back.”

 

“You whine too much,” Seongwoo replies, holding strong against the urge to fuck Daniel into the mattress. “We should gag you too, plug up your pretty little mouth. You wouldn't mind it though, would you, Niel?"

 

“You already know my answer, Seongwoo,” Daniel’s face flushes pink at the question. “I wouldn’t mind if it make my lovers happy.”

 

“Wouldn’t mind what?”

 

Daniel and Seongwoo turns around to see an amused Minhyun standing by the doorway, a happy little grin on his face as mutual smiles are exchanged. Their lover had finally reached home after class, and there’s a dark glint already forming in his eyes. Minhyun makes his way to his beautiful lovers, the mattress dipping further under their weight and kissing Seongwoo sweetly before leaning down to kiss Daniel with equal fondness.

 

“Sorry, got held back after class. How are you feeling, Daniel?”

 

"Sore but it’s still bearable," Daniel grumbles, eyes brightening up the sight of Minhyun removing his shirt to expose smooth skin. Seongwoo is just as appreciative, tugging Minhyun closer to make quick work of his pants while stealing a grope. Minhyun groans audibly when Daniel joins in with Seongwoo, making Minhyun shiver while they fondle at his crotch.

 

“So hard already,” Seongwoo teases as he rubs at Minhyun’s stiff length. “Seeing your lovers naked in bed and waiting for you must be really hot, huh? Daniel had been whining for me to fuck him while you took your sweet time getting back.”

 

“Oh, he did?” Minhyun raises an eyebrow before throwing a suggestive smirk at Daniel. A look both he and Seongwoo knew so well, the little devious one that sends heat burning up their insides. “Maybe we should have gagged you too, like Seongwoo said earlier.”

 

“S-shit.” Daniel moans under his breath when Minhyun runs both hands down his sides, digging fingers into the flesh of his buttcheeks and spreading him deeper onto the plug. Daniel lets out an embarrassing squawk when Seongwoo sets the vibrate setting higher, making him buck off the bed into Minhyun’s touch.

 

"How does it feel now, Daniel?" Minhyun purrs while kneading at Daniel's butt with relish, watching Daniel’s cock twitch and spit out more precome. _He’s so pretty like this._ Daniel’s long limbs are tense while he clenches helplessly onto the plug. It makes Minhyun want to dick Daniel again until he cries like he did earlier in the morning, but that could wait for another time. “Did my come help to keep your hole nice and slick? For Seongwoo’s dick?”

 

"Yes," Daniel grunts, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

 

“Good,” Minhyun praises, leaning down to kiss at Daniel’s inner thighs, making hickeys appear on the supple flesh. Minhyun tongues at Daniel’s balls, sucking the firm ovals into his mouth and keeping them there with a satisfied hum as Daniel moans softly, Minhyun’s mouth sending tremors of need up his leaking cock. 

 

Daniel nearly chokes when Seongwoo goes to suck on his cock, licking up the underside of his long length. It feels all too much and not enough at once.  

 

“He sounds as pretty as he looks.”

 

“Want to make him sound even prettier?”

 

“Hyungs!” Daniel whines as Seongwoo sets the plug to vibrate on its highest, eyes beginning to glisten with desperation.

 

Minhyun smiles against the flesh of Daniel’s cock, licking onto the hard length in tandem with Seongwoo. “You’re terrible, Seongwoo.”

 

“Says you. You’re just as bad for enjoying this, Hwang.” Seongwoo smirks, moving to kiss Minhyun while pumping Daniel’s arousal with his free hand. Minhyun holds a trembling Daniel in place when he begins to buck against the mattress in sensitivity. Another loud moan escapes Daniel as he watches Minhyun nip on Seongwoo’s lower lip, both his lovers putting up an obvious show for him.

 

“Horrible, the both of you are fucking dicks.”

 

Minhyun and Seongwoo decides to pity Daniel, having their fill of wrecking their lover so nicely. Minhyun leaves a few lingering tugs onto Daniel’s dick, entwined with Seongwoo’s hand before leaning away, followed by Seongwoo who devilishly pushes at the plug to jab it deeper into Daniel, tearing a breathy gasp out of him.  

 

“You love it, our dicks too,” Seongwoo chuckles lowly while Minhyun nods.

 

Daniel huffs, curling hands into Minhyun's when Seongwoo pulls him flush against his body, legs on either side of his slim waist. Daniel couldn’t refute that, he is indeed head over heels for both Seongwoo and Minhyun. “Your butts and pretty faces too, i own both of them.”

 

“Of course,” MInhyun laughs, the look in his eyes completely sinful while settling right behind Daniel’s butt. Daniel curses when the plug inside him shifts while sandwiching himself against Seongwoo. Daniel had been craving for release with his lovers since morning, but instead of that he’s feeling completely set ablaze. Daniel swears he’s about to burst out in flames under their touch.

 

“Could one of you just fucking fuck me already? I don’t care even if it’s Minhyun again,” Daniel cries in frustration, why couldn’t Minhyun and Seongwoo be less of a fucking tease?

 

The feeling doesn’t last too long however.

 

Minhyun coaxes Daniel into a deep kiss, easing his tongue against Daniel’s while he tugs at his hair. It’s so wet and filthy and Daniel groans brokenly into Minhyun’s mouth when Seongwoo pulls out the vibrating plug swiftly. Daniel frowns at the empty feeling but he keens soon after. Seongwoo pushes in three fingers easily, twisting and curling at his prostate.

 

"Fuck, you feel so slick and warm inside, so ready for us." Seongwoo mutters lowly, raw from arousal. "Going to fill you well, fill you with my dick while I fuck Minhyun’s come deeper into you. Have you leaking with come while I fuck you."

 

Daniel moans loudly at the thought, thinking about how obscene he would look after Seongwoo is done, ass stretched open from Seongwoo’s cock while Minhyun’s release seeps down from it. “Could you get to it then? I’ve been waiting!”

 

Seongwoo chuckles softly and flips Daniel onto his fours, positioning the blunt head of his cock against Daniel’s rim. Daniel whimpers as Seongwoo pushes slowly into him, feeling every inch of thick cock spread him so good while he waits for the younger to adjust to a steady pace.

 

“F-Fuck -ah- how are you still so tight?” Seongwoo grunts, thrusting into Daniel with snaps of strong hips.

 

“Your dick is bigger than the plug,” Daniel hisses, gripping hard onto the bedsheets and barely keeping himself up as Seongwoo fucks him with intent, thrust after thrust hitting expertly against his prostate. “Harder, Seongwoo!”

 

Seongwoo growls at Daniel’s words, picking up the pace and fucking Daniel in earnest, loving the clench of Daniel’s hole around his dick. Daniel whimpers at the pleasurable burn of Seongwoo’s cock jabbing into him, his lover filling him so well he barely remembers to breathe.

 

“I know Seongwoo is good but don’t forget me, Niel,” Minhyun says as he tips up Daniel’s chin. 

 

Daniel hears Minhyun’s voice through the daze of being fucked by Seongwoo and he opens heavy-pleasured eyelids to see Minhyun smirking down at him. A shudder shakes Daniel for a moment, Minhyun’s lust covered eyes so blown and dark while he holds up his cock with a hand, nudging it against Daniel’s mouth.

 

“Open up,” Minhyun murmurs, smiling when Daniel parts his lips gingerly to take his cock with hollowed cheeks. Daniel locks his gaze with Minhyun as he sucks, running his tongue under the heavy weight of cock and revelling in the way it twitches with need. Minhyun drags out his cock halfway and pushes it back in, shallowly fucking Daniel's mouth while he sucks enthusiastically.

 

“Ah!” Minhyun curls his hands into Daniel’s hair roughly when Daniel deepthroats him, a small line of drool falling down his chin as he bobs around Minhyun’s slick length. It’s a little difficult to breath but Daniel loves the appreciative noises Minhyun makes, and he sucks harder when he begins to taste the salty precome from Minhyun’s cock.

 

A sudden well placed thrust from Seongwoo has Daniel gagging onto Minhyun’s cock and Daniel tears up instantly, quickly popping away to breathe. Daniel whimpers as he tries to relax, refocusing back into sucking off Minhyun's cock but Seongwoo doesn’t let up with fucking Daniel and the younger drops his head with a pitiful whimper, leaning his face against Minhyun's stomach. “Ah- ahh- Seongwoo!”

 

“Yah, Seongwoo, back off with the thrusting! Niel can’t suck me off properly!”

 

“Fuck– his– mouth– then–.” Seongwoo smirks, panting words between snap of hips. “I’m- close- anyway-”

 

Minhyun lifts up Daniel’s face again and Daniel looks up at Minhyun with wet red-rimmed eyes, flushed sweaty cheeks and swollen lips. _Fuck_ . Minhyun can’t help the heavy throb of his cock and the groan that leaves his mouth at Daniel looking so debauched. He wants to take gentle care and love of Daniel but the younger is making it harder for him; _literally and figuratively._

 

“Can I fuck your mouth, Daniel?” Minhyun asks and Daniel nods silently, words lost upon Seongwoo’s frantic and impossibly deep thrusts.

 

"Thank you," Minhyun says huskily, holding up Daniel’s head and stroking Daniel’s jaw while slipping back his cock into a warm wet mouth. This time, Minhyun pulls out almost fully before thrusting back into Daniel, hitting back onto his throat and making him choke on his cock. 

 

“Fuck, so good like this, so good for me, for us,” Minhyun grunts, praising Daniel while he tears up at having his mouth filled so roughly, gagging on Minhyun’s length with every thrust. Minhyun’s cock leaks with precome as he jerks into Daniel’s lips. It doesn’t help that Seongwoo is almost thrusting at the same pace as Minhyun, pushing Minhyun’s dick down his throat with every stab of thick cock up his butt.

 

Every action is now frantic and fast, both Minhyun and Seongwoo filling Daniel from both ends, muffled moans fucked out of him. Daniel is drooling down his chin and all over Minhyun’s cock, feverishly swallowing him down as much as he can; with Seongwoo ramming into him so hard he’s seeing stars. It’s more of a struggle to breathe and Daniel is feeling incredibly limp, almost not recognizing Minhyun and Seongwoo laughing above him, breathlessly boasting about being able to fuck Daniel better.

  
_Unbelievable!_

 

Seongwoo flips Daniel onto his back and folds him into half, pounding desperately and deeply into Daniel at a better angle. Minhyun’s come is leaking out with their new position, Seongwoo’s slick cock pulling out and pushing into Daniel with lewd squelches. Daniel would wail and cry out at Seongwoo relentlessly pistoning his dick into his sweet spot but Minhyun has him gagging on spit and precome and cock at a brutal pace. They’re both so deep and so intense, Minhyun driving his cock into Daniel’s throat in rhythm with Seongwoo’s harsh thrusts.

 

A strangled yell chokes out from Daniel as Seongwoo jerks at his cock while thrusting into him and he comes with a hoarse sob, almost endless ropes of white spilling all over his body. Daniel comes violently, tears lolling down his face as orgasm wrecks him, clamping down hard around Seongwoo’s cock, squeezing it at every stuttering thrust.

 

Seongwoo climaxes with a loud groan, still fucking his dick into Daniel’s tight little ass while it leaks with come. Minhyun comes easily at sound of Daniel’s wail and at the sight of Seongwoo fucking and filling Daniel so well – Minhyun gives a last thrust into Daniel’s willing mouth and his throat swallows maddeningly around his cock, milking him completely. 

 

Seongwoo and Minhyun then pulls out of Daniel, giving him space to breathe and cool down. They both gulp deeply at the sight of Daniel covered with spit, sweat and come, the image no less arousing than before. Except now sated and content, Seongwoo slumps against Daniel’s chest breathlessly while Minhyun curls around beside them to plants kisses all over their necks. 

 

"I don’t think I can do this again anytime soon, I don’t have the energy for this,” Daniel whispers, still feeling dizzy. "I really love you both, so much."

 

"Love you," Seongwoo mumbles sleepily, nuzzling into Daniel’s chest while Minhyun echoes does the same, contentedly leaning into Daniel’s shoulder. Their warmth spreads quickly around Daniel and he smiles to himself, feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet. Daniel makes a tired sound, limply cuddling his lovers closer before drifting away peacefully.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated to write :)


End file.
